Waking Up in California
by THGxTUCxPJO
Summary: *AFTER THE LOST HERO* "Who are you?" "Percy, I'm Hazel, your girlfriend. Remember?" Of course he didn't. He had no idea where he was, who she was, and even what his past was...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this was buggin me so I had to write this part out. I know it might stink. I am horrible at writing in 3rd person.

* * *

The wind picked up and the seawater sprayed lightly on his face.

Percy woke up with a start. A start so noticeable, the girl wrapped in his arms woke up as well.

They were lying against a chair-him and the girl-on a vacant beach. The sun peeked behind the horizon of the ocean. An early morning.

Her deep brown eyes found his and she smiled.

Unrecognizing the girl, Percy pulled away from her and scooted back five feet. "Who are you?" he asked in a disgusted tone.

The girl appeared cute. She had curly brown hair that fell in ringlets over her shoulders. Her eyes matched her hair and she had an innocent look to her.

Her smile faded and she leaned in Percy's way. "Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" He repeated.

It was the girl's turn to seem confused. "Percy, are you okay?"

He shifted his weight on the sandy beach, deep in thought as if trying to match the face to a name. "Who are you?"

She sat up and stared at him in disbelief. "Percy, it's me, Hazel."

Nothing sparked.

Hazel caught the flicker of rejection cross his face and she tensed up.

"Percy," she said slowly. "I am Hazel, your girlfriend. Remember?"

"No."

In fact, the more he searched through his memories he came up with nothing. He had no idea where he was, who this girl is, or even his own past.

"Stop it," Hazel giggled, trying to pass of this moment as another one of Percy's dry jokes.

He flashed his eyes her way and Hazel's expression softened.

"You're serious." She said flatly.

He nodded. "Where am I?"

Hazel knit her eyebrows and stared at Percy in shock. "You are in California." She began, as if explaining to a two-year-old. "You are at Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood? That sounds familiar." Percy spoke up.

Hope danced across Hazel's eyes. "Yes, Camp Half-Blood. The safe haven for children of the Roman gods."

His face fell. "Roman?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure? Not Greek?"

"Greek? What? There isn't a camp for Greeks. This is the only camp in the world for demigods…" her voice trailed off. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought of the Greek gods once you said Camp Half-Blood."

Hazel's face twisted in thought. She stood up and took his hand. "Come, you should see Lupa."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

They crashed through a thin layer of trees. Hazel leading, gripping Percy's hand as he flailed behind.

No one seemed to know who he was. As he passed the campers who were playing in an amp theater or other various spots, they all turned their heads to catch a glance at the boy running across the grounds with Hazel.

Percy could hear the spontaneous shouts of campers asking him who he was or what he was doing. Some even broke out laughing in mockery. He brushed them off and focused on the task at hand-meeting Lupa.

"Who is Lupa anyway?" he questioned as they dodged flying arrows when they passed the archery range.

"Lupa one of the people in charge here at Camp Half Blood. We don't see her really. She mainly trains and raises up new demigods." Hazel tossed over her shoulder.

"Oh," he responded.

They raced for about 5 more minutes until they came upon an old ruined brick house. Literally-it was in ruins. There seemed to be no roof left along with full sized walls. Most of the house gave off an eerie tone. Wolves howled in the distance.

"This is Lupa's." Hazel explained breathlessly.

Percy kept his eyes glued onto the structure until Hazel tugged on his arm and lead him inside.

"Lupa?" Hazel called.

Wolf howls came in return.

They walked deeper into the abyss.

"Lupa?" she called again.

A oversized she-wolf emerged from the shadows.

"How may I help you?" she purred. Wolves purr? Wait. She wasn't even talking. Her lips curled forming words, but no sound escaped. The weird thing was, you understood what she was saying as if she was talking directly in your ear. And for one, she was a wolf. An actual living real life talking wolf.

"Shut up boy," the wolf spat.

Percy immediately stopped his observations.

"Lupa," Hazel nodded.

"Hazel," The wolf greeted in return. She turned her gaze to Percy. "And who might this be?" Lupa walked up, inspecting Percy.

"Lupa, this is Percy," Hazel answered strangely. "Don't you remember? He has been here since last month..."

"No he has not." the wolf sniffed the air. "Demigod, definitely a demigod..."

"What?" Percy interrupted.

"You are a demigod, boy. Half god, half mortal. Except…hmmm...you are different."

"What do you mean?" Hazel enjoined.

Lupa snarled. "Don't use that tone with me, pup! He is not Roman. He is..."

"Greek?"

"Yes, and if I am correct about my suspicions, then-"

"He has been here for a month. I would know!" Hazel whined.

Lupa snapped at the air near Hazel in frustration. "Weakling! It is the Mist toying with your thoughts. He has never been here before today!"

Hazel backed away. Percy watched in confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about." he slipped in.

Lupa looked up to him. A suspicious grin crept onto her face. "Walk with me son of _Neptune_."


	3. Chapter 3

"Neptune?" Percy asked as he and Lupa walked through the cold abyss of the ruined mansion.

"You may know him better as Poseidon," Lupa consulted crawling beside him.

"How do you know? What is even going on?" Percy stuck his hands in his pocket. Immediately, his fingers grasped a cold long object. He pulled it out to see the normal ballpoint pen rolling in his left hand. Surprised by the sudden object, he dropped in on the ground and just forgot about it. What is he going to do with a throwaway pen? Use it as a weapon? Whew, scary.

"That was not wise, child," mused the wolf.

"It is just a pen, isn't it? What do I need a pen for?" he chuckled.

Lupa looked up to him with an amused look. "Powerful, yet stupid." she said wistfully, mainly to herself.

Percy brushed off the insane animal and kept walking forward. "Where am I, anyway?" He interrupted, quick to change the subject.

"I assume you already know, demigod. You have been to a version of this camp before."

"I have? I don't know. I don't remember anything before this morning."

"I cannot say more, thank the gods, but I knew something like this was going to happen. Chiron dismissed the idea, but I was right." Lupa complained, again to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, boy." she snarled. "You don't have the brain power to process it if I told you. Plus I swore an oath never to speak of it."

"Who are you..." Percy paused, turning to the she-wolf.

"Who am I? Who am I!" she rose in anger. She stopped herself, sniffed the air, and backed down. "Good thing you are the peace offering, or you would be pulverized in a second."

"Hey!" Percy defended, taken aback.

"Hey!" Lupa mimicked.

"What are you talking about? Who is this Chiron dude and what us this camp? And did you say _peace offering_?" he gushed.

Lupa's look was exasperated. "Who's this, who's that?" She repeated harshly. "Jupiter, help me. You are so dull! Do you remember anything?"

Percy shook his head.

Then Lupa received a serious look as if deep in thought.

"Well then, if you are being used to this extent, then I guess we might as well start from the beginning."

"Beginning?"

"Yes, fool. The beginning. Battle training."

The cold pen returned in his pocket.


End file.
